


Hately In Love

by tcnystrk



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rape, Swearing, dont worry its not Negan who raped Rick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-14 09:54:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10534068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tcnystrk/pseuds/tcnystrk
Summary: Negan has done anything but good to Rick and his family. But when Negan show his true self, a part where no one probably knows, Rick felt different towards him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, yes i suck at summary and title thank you very much. Second of all, today is the finale of twd and i just want to deliver my first ever fanfic to you fine people. Hope you enjoy!

It's been a week since Spencer and Olivia died, it's been a week since Eugene got taken, it's been a week since The Saviors and Negan came, taking half of all their hardwork and terrorizing his people. Rick has always been a leader, but he is not one at all right now. He has let everyone down. Carl, Judith, Michonne, all of them down.

He has done everything Negan told him and what did he get? 2 more of his people dead. Negan is the cruelest, most inhuman human he ever met. Yes, even The Governor wasn't that bad. He would kill just for a good laugh and he is very unpredictable. That's what scared Rick.

Rick has not only been physically tired lately, but also emotionally. This is not the life he wanted, even after the world went shit. He has been keeping some distance from Michonne, and it breaks her heart. Hell, it broke his heart too. But she understands, Rick need some space after some of his closest family brutally murdered. But that's not the only reason. He's done this because he loves Michonne so much. But right now, Negan mustn't know that. Rick can't lose anymore of his family, he can't risk that. He just can't.

Believe it or not, luck is finally here. Just a couple days before the Saviors will be coming, Rick and Aaron found a small supply house and there's a lot of good stuff there. So when the Saviors came, Rick actually felt a bit relaxed. Tensed but a bit relaxed.

Rick was surprised not to found Negan. He's not relieved though, which confused him. All the Saviors got out of the truck, each of them with a gun behind their backs.

"Rick! My boss' favorite toy!" Shouted Simon, Negan's right hand, when he jumped out of his truck.

Without answering back or giving any response, Rick opens his truck where it's full of food and other living supplies. He just hopes that they would leave as quickly as possible.

"Damn, this guy is cold! Not even gonna answer back?" The last word came with a slap when he walked up to Rick and the truck.

Rick literally growls at him and starts reloading their trucks. Aaron, Tara, and Michonne help too. The faster, the better.

When all the boxes are in the trucks, Simon let out a huge sigh after he looked at all the boxes. "This is a good work, Rick. Honestly, you guys are probably the most usefull group. But this trip has just been boring! You cant expect us just leave like this." He smirks.

Rick can see all the other Saviors nod and smirk.

Simon started again,"It's been a very hot day, Rick. Can i have a glass of lemonade?"

Rick knew this was coming, of course they will do this shit. "We don't have that here." His voice rough.

"Well shit Rick, I dont give a fuck. Get me one!"

Rick is angry, he is furious now. "How the fuck am i supposed-" 

"It's okay Rick, I have some in my place." cuts Tara. She knew what would happen if she didnt stop both of them. Blood.

Simon's smirk grows wider, "Attagirl. Now get me some Rick." Rick was just about to turn and leave before Simon continues, "David, go with him. Don't want him to do something funny."

Rick sees a guy moving forward from a group of Saviors. His body is huge compare to Rick, since Rick is pretty short and small. He has this weird facial expression, but Rick can't seem to figure it out what is behind that face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something bad happened to Rick, and Negan might be the one that helps him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: rape scene and of course a lot of swearing.

They have been walking for a couple minutes now when 'David' started, "You know Rick, me and Simon? We are best buddies." 

When he see no response, he continues, "And you probably noticed already that Simon is Negan's right hand, and since Negan's not coming here no more."

Rick rolled his eyes. He's not up for a conversation right now, especially with someone like him. But he knew better than to ignore this guy. "What's your point?" He sighs.

"I can make all this easier for you, and that small group of yours." He shrugs.

Now, he's listening. "Why would you do that?" He narrows his eyes and frowns.

His smirks grows wider. And that face is there once again. "I want something. Something from you."

"What is it?"

"I'll tell you when we are inside. But just think about it, Rick. I can help, I can make this all easier. Just like that." He snaps his fingers.

Rick can't believe he's actually considering this offer. He doesn't know what he wants. What could he possibly want from him? But this is not about him, this is about his family. He has let then down once and he has to fix that. David urged Rick to walk faster, like he is very impatient of something. 

When they are inside Tara's house, they walked to the kitchen. "So what do you want?" Asks Rick curiously.

"I want that sweet tight ass of yours."

Rick just stands there, staring at him, trying to process what he just heard. He did not expect this at all. Not at all. Did he just say he wants to fuck him? What the fuck?

"What the fuck are you talking about? I'm doing that!" He probably shouts louder than he should've. Michonne or Carl or the others might hear him, but then they are probably too far to hear it.

"Hey, hey, it's okay if you're scared. But i'm going to be gentle Rick." His voice came out disgustingly soft. It's not even a soothing soft in Rick's ear, it's plain out creepy.

Rick's head shakes from left to right violently, "No, no, no, I'm not doing that."

Rick didn't look up, he can't look at him in the eye anymore, but he knew he's not happy with his answer. David's answer came a bit angrier this time. "Okay, you know what? I don't give a shit what your answer is. I'm going to fuck you anyway. And I was just trying to be nice here and you are giving me shit!" 

And in a flash, Rick felt his body being slamed to the wall beside the counter. He struggles, but not hard enough. David is huge, but Rick is just terrified at this point. He can't think straight. His legs weak and his voice won't come out. He feels a hand undoing his belt, then his pants, then is underwear.

"Damn, I knew you have a gorgeous ass, Rick!" He says excitedly.

Rick is so unfocused that he doesn't realize that David has took off his pants. He snapped out of his head when he felt something weird in his ass. He doesn't like this feeling at all.

David was moaning behind him, pounding like a cow. It hurts so bad and Rick just wants to run, and kill, and rip him. But he can't. And when he felt something wet on his face, he realized it's tears.

•••

Rick fell to the floor after David released him. He doesn't know how long they've been in here, but it felt like hours to Rick. But then if it's been hours, Simon would probably be here.  
Shit, Simon, lemonade. No one can come in here. Not when he's like this.

He strengthens his leg, hoping that it's not weak now and stands up. He goes to the fridge and takes out the lemonade, pour it into the glass, and goes out directly without looking or waiting for David.

He can hear David following behind him, and when he felt his hand on his shoulder and his mouth beside his ear, he freezed, even though his legs keeps on moving. "That's a good fuck, Rick. I really enjoyed it. I hope we can do more of that." He ends it with a lick to Rick's ear.

Rick snapped out of his hold and literally ran to where the other Saviors are. He can hear David's chuckles from behind.

"There you are! Is it so hard to make me a lemonade?" Simon throws his arm in the air.

Simon left afer he downed all the lemonade. Rick didn't look up at all and kept on staring at the ground. He feels humiliated, embarrassed, and dirty. When he felt a hand on his shoulder, he flinched, just to find out it's just Michonne.

"You okay, Rick? You were gone for a while there." She frowns at his reaction before.

Rick shakes his head softly and mutters, "I'm fine. I'm just tired and I really need a shower." Which is not a complete lie, he is exhausted and he felt gross. "I'm going to head back."

Without waiting for a response, Rick starts walking back to his house. He really needed a shower. Or two. 

He ends up taking shower three times.

•••

The days after are like being in a hell pit, fuck it's probably worse. Rick started having nightmare, he can't sleep, his shirt is always wet when he woke up, covered in sweat. He can't really look at anyone in the eye because he's too scared and embarrassed. Especially Tara, since he- 

Rick almost puked thinking of what happened. 

A week past really quickly, and Rick realizes that it's pickup time. He has been shaking since the trucks stopped in front of him, doesn't know how long he has been shaking though.

"Rick! Do you miss me?"

He looks up to a familiar face. He doesn't know why he felt a bit of relief when he saw Negan's hazel eyes. 

Rick didn't answer back, quite surprised to see Negan here actually. But when he felt his arm resting on his shoulder, Rick tensed. Really tensed.

Negan immediately lifts his arm up. "Woah, Rick. Chill out will you? I'm not gonna do anything to you." But Rick kept his head down.

"Shit, what's wrong with you?" He shooks his head lightly, "Wait, are you still mad about me killing 2 of yours? Fuck, now you are just being too sentimental. You know what? You are no fun, I'm going to see your little angel." He looks around trying to find someone. "Carl! Accompany me will you?"

Carl hesitates for a moment but goes anyway. So Carl, Negan, and of course Arat go to his house, leaving Rick once again with the other Saviors. He just hope no one will bother him.

But Rick can't have that can he? The world hates him that much. He heard someone asked, "I'm going to the store room, checking out some stuff. I'm taking Rick with me."

And just like that, he was dragged again by David. Fuckin Rapist David. His leg went weak again and his voice betrayed him. Why is he being so weak? He hates himself for that. 

"You know Rick, Negan hates this. The one thing we are not allowed to do is rape. But this just makes everything better! My adrenaline is pumped! You, Rick, are going to have the best fuck you will ever get!" He said in excitement and eagerness.

He bends Rick in one of the shelf and slides down his pants. "Oh yes, how much I miss this ass." Rick felt sick, but he is not doing this anymore. He's not going to be raped. So he struggles his way out and throw a punch, but was stopped mid air. "You trying to hit me?!" David shouts.

He took something off the shelf, a can of food or something, and hit Rick's head. Pretty hard that it makes him dizzy. And that moment, he knows he can't do anything anymore. So he let go. He stops struggling and just try to endure the pain. But when he almost lost hope, he heard a voice. A very familiar voice. And for once he is so glad to hear that voice. The voice that killed his people, the voice that torture his people, is somehow bringing sparks of calmness and relief.

"What the actual fuck are you doing?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Sorry for it being so short. I'll try to do better :-) And also thanks for everyone who left kudos and comments!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Negan's definitely helping Rick.

"What the actual fuck are you doing?!"

Rick, once again fell to the floor, but this time harder. It's like as if David's trying to hide Rick from his leader. Rick didn't see how Negan look, actually Rick never see Negan angry before. When he looks up, he saw Aaron and Negan, his face red from anger, brows furrowed, Lucille on his hand pointing at David. Rick quickly slides up his pants even though he is still in a siting position when Negan strolls to where he is.

Negan looks weirdly calm after that snap. He asked David again, "What. The. Fuck. Are. You. Doing?" He growls.

David looks pathetic right now, his eyes stick to the floor and not moving a single finger. "I-I'm sorry I-" He muttered.

Negan slams one of the shelf beside him, "I ask you what you are doing." It's weird how different his action and his tone is right now but then maybe it's just Negan.

It took a couple of seconds before he answers, "I was just-" It's a shame that he can't finished it, because the next thing Rick saw is splash of blood and a body falling next to him.

"You know what, I don't even want to know." He stops and stare at the now dead body before continues, "And apology not accepted." And spits on him.

Rick just stare at him, at the dead body beside him. How his dead eyes are looking at him, but not at his eyes, and the satisfaction he felt? It's indescribable. He looks at 'it' for a while before looking up to find Negan's eyes on him. Negan gave Rick a smile, not a smirk, but a soft smile and, sincere actually.

"You okay, Rick?" But he immediately shooks his head lightly and chuckles, "Shit, of course you're not fine. But I mean did he hurt you anywhere else or? You know what Aaron should take you back. Directly." He is just stammering now, which confuses Rick. Aaron didn't need to be told twice to start helping Rick up.

Aaron put Rick's arm in his shoulder and a hand on his waist to help his weight and if he doesn't want to be touch before, now he doesn't care anymore. He's just so tired. When they walked past Negan, Rick realized that he was not using Lucille before, but a short and sharp blade. Rick didn't look up, and Negan didn't say anything, so Aaron took Rick directly home.

•••

Rick had a long and thoughtless shower. His mind is still racing and won't calm down. Everything is just really shitty, and who knows what will come? Rick dried himself off, barely, and put on whatever clothes he have and went out of the bathroom, hoping that Negan and his people gone already. But there he is, sitting on the floor in his room with a book on his hand which is surprising.

Negan's eyes dart from the book to Rick and he gave him a smirk, him and his smirk. "Damn, Rick. I knew you'd still look hot when you are all wet."

Weirdly, Rick doesn't feel what he felt when he's with David. He is sure that if it's David who's the one saying that, he'd totally puke. But he doesn't feel any of that, he feels.. comfortable actually. But of course, he wouldn't want to admit that.

"What are you doing here?" He asks while his eyes looking at Lucille, resting on the wall beside him.

He puts his book down and gave his complete attention to Rick. "I'm just checking in." He gives Rick his grin.

Rick doesn't know what pushes him, maybe because how Negan keeps on smiling and grinning and chuckling, or maybe because of his pretended care, but Rick just had had enough, he just wants to let it all out, let whatever he held inside him all out. If he's at his right mind, he probably won't ever do that to Negan.

"Just checking in?" Rick scoffs. "I bet you have fun watching me like this huh, Negan? I bet you are hella happy when you found me in that store room, when one of your guy rape the shit out of me. Just because you killed him doesn't mean we are friend and I don't need your attention, in fact I want everything but your attention. You have bring all kind of suffering since you came here. So yeah, thank you. For checking me the fuck in."

When Rick is finished, he's out of breath. It's been so long since he was this mad. It's been a long since he actually let it all out. He was a leader and he doesn't share his little problems and emotions to his people, but since Rick is not a leader no more. 

The room went silent and Rick realized he was looking anywhere but Negan. When he looks at Negan, he stood up and his expression expressionless. He is scarier this way. His body shook a little when he started, "Never, ever, call me a rapist or being any part of raping. You may call me a monster, murderer, but never call me a rapist. No. Do you understand?" His eyes cold, staring into Rick's

Rick is still out of breath, his shoulder and chest heaving. When he doesn't answer back, Negan asked once again, this time his tone a bit louder. "Do you understand, Rick?"

Looking at his eyes, still cold, he nods. And in a second, the color of his eyes came back, a very warm brown or even hazel. And he smiles, that rare smile, like the one he gave when they were in the store room. And it sends warmth to Rick's whole body. But Rick chooses to ignore it. "Now can you please get out of my room?" Rick asks nicely and politely.

"Fine, Rick. Totally okay." He said and scooped up the book and Lucille. "Oh and I'm real sorry about your bed and everything else." Because there's literally nothing in Rick's room except for a couple of sheets being laid out on the floor. Negan doesn't wait for an answer, not like he expects any from Rick.

Rick directly let his body crashes the sheets when he heard the door clicked close, and just hope for a dreamless sleep.

•••

Negan kinda just showed his weakness. Damn it, he can't keep doing that. But Negan and rape is just another history, a very bad and ugly history he wished to erase. He still shudders to the thought that Rick thinks he is a rapist. Negan walks down the stairs and put the book he borrows from the shelf in the living room on the sofa, then walks out of the door. 

The sky is getting darker as the sun is setting. He told all his people to go back to the Sanctuary and left a car for him. There's clearly confusion in their face. Negan told some of them to clean up the mess in the store room and now he is staying in Alexandria. But of course, no one questions his orders. 

All the trucks (except one) starts moving out of the gates as Negan turn back to find some of Rick's people, or actually his people now, looking at him. Some with their burrows frowned, some lose the color of their face because of fear, but one girl came up to him. "Why are you still here?" She is short but he can hear the threat from her voice. What a badass.

"I guess I'm staying the night!" He shrugs and goes to Carl and puts his arm on his shoulder. "Let's go home, kid."

Carl, of course, shrugged off Negan's arm. His one eye filled with anger. "This is not your home. You are not staying here."

Negan stays still for a second before broke up a laugh. "Oof! This kid is something else, isn't he?" And the next second, his face went serious. "You dare to talk back to me? Why can't you people just learn? How many more people should I kill to show you people that I give orders here?" 

Carl went silent. He could speak back to him, he wants to. But he shouldn't. No more people should die because of him. So he just goes quite and silently walks back to his and 'Negan's' home.

Negan licks his lower lips and grin. "Good boy." He said and walks to Carl. "Oh and if anyone do anything stupid, Lucille here is gonna do something." He said while swinging his bat.

Carl didn't say a word when they got inside, Carl didn't say a word when Negan flops down to the couch, but when Negan ask where Judith is, Carl's heart races. "She's asleep upstair. Olivia was taking care of her."

Negan just hums and start reading his book, so Carl goes to his room. But in the end, he ends up sleeping on the floor in Judith's room. He has to take care of her, he has to look after her, especially when Negan is sitting downstair. Carl had a qucik shower first and change the bandage on his lost eye. He's still not very used to the way he looks, he tried to cover it up as much as possible. The floor is very uncomfortable though, but Carl has had worse. So he just shrugged it off and went to sleep.

Negan reads a lot. That's one of his favorite things to do in his free time. Actually, the only thing he likes to do in his free time. He has a lot of books back in the Sanctuary, but some of the books here in Alexandria is all new to him and it's pretty good. Negan didn't take his eyes off the book untill he heard weird sound coming from upstair. He puts his book down and takes Lucille, going up to the second floor, literally tiptoeing to stay as quiet as possible. He tries to find where the sound came from and realized it's from Rick's room. He opens the door and is surprised to find out the door isn't locked. 

He saw Rick on the floor, shirt and hair all wet from sweat. He's muttering some stuff Negan's can't hear and his body aggressively flinching from left to right. He's having a nightmare.

It didn't took long for Negan to react. He set down Lucille and kneels beside Rick, his hand didn't hesitate to touch Rick's arm. "Rick, hey, it's just a dream, wake up." Negan said softly while shaking him lightly. When Rick didn't seems to snap out of his dream, Negan soothes him and move his hand to Rick's face. He gently stroked his cheek and surprisingly, Rick did calm down. He stops flinching and his breathing is more evenly now. And when Rick didn't wake up, Negan held his hand just right there, on his face, and stare at Rick. His wet and curly hair, his lashes so long and fleek, his nose perfectly shaped and how his cheek warms Negan's hand. 

"Goddammit, Rick." He muttered softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading as always! :-) And I apologize if there's spelling mistake since English is not my Mother Language. I hope you have a great day!

**Author's Note:**

> Leave comments please! Just want to know how bad (or good) im doing. Thanks for reading!


End file.
